


Divide

by orphan_account



Category: All Elite Wrestling, DDT Pro-Wrestling, Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:41:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22805722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Hannah Roukes is a Japanese wrestler, well known throughout the US indie scene, about to make her debut in AEW. This book is the story of her journey, how she found love in an unlikely place and how she found success and a new family along the way[this whole thing is very much me projecting yes i know]
Relationships: Ibushi Kota/Kenny Omega, Rhea Ripley/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 5





	Divide

Hannah rested her head on her hands and smiled to herself. She was sitting in the front seat of a 1981 Dodge Ram, ACDC's greatest hits coming from the stereo and the noise of a gas station surrounding the vehicle. She lifted her head and took an idle glance around. In the seats behind her sat Joey Janela and Darby Allin. Joey had his feet up on the driver's seat, his attention wholly focused on the apparently riveting game he was playing on his phone. Darby meanwhile, was gazing out of the window, seemingly lost in his own world. The empty driver's seat belonged to Jimmy Havoc, who was busy filling up the gas tank and buying Burger King for the rest of the vehicle's occupants.

Hannah reclined her seat slightly and thought over the events of the past day. The four of them had all wrestled at a local indie show. Joey and Darby, ironically, had a match against each other, which Darby had won, although there seemed to be no hard feelings between the pair. Jimmy and Hannah had wrestled as an intergender tag-team against the pairing of Joey Ryan and Priscilla Kelly. The pair had been largely successful, although Jimmy had been left with a shining bruise on his forehead.

The noise of a car door opening jolted Hannah out of her thoughts. Chucking four Burger King bags into the back seats of the truck, Jimmy collapsed back into the driver's seat.

"The vegan one's in the smaller bag," he said, knowing how Darby had an aversion to eating meat. As Jimmy pulled out of the gas station, the others grabbed their bags and dug into their food. The group was headed towards Jacksonville, where the next taping of Dynamite was taking place. Hannah didn't wrestle for AEW but had a meeting with Cody and the rest of the EVPs that weekend to discuss a contract.

****2 HOUR TIME SKIP****

Around 2 hours later, the group pulled into Jacksonville, heading to the hotel where they would be staying. Parking in the parking lot, they lugged their suitcases out of the boot and headed to their rooms. Jimmy was sharing with Hannah, while Darby and Joey had their own rooms. Having unpacked the majority of their suitcases, Jimmy and Hannah lay in their beds, loosely paying attention to the crappy TV in the room. Although she was looking at the TV, Hannah's thoughts were elsewhere. 

_*This is my first opportunity to gain a big contract*_ she thought to herself. _*I can't mess this up, I won't get a second chance*_

Jimmy, sensing her anxiety, turned to look at her. 

"Don't be worried," he said reassuringly. "Cody and the others are nice, and they won't be able to pass up on a wrestler of your talent." Nodding her head in agreement, Hannah turned back to the TV. She would just have to wait to see what the next day would bring.

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is the first chapter of this story. I don't know how regular updates will be, but hey ho, I'll try. 
> 
> Apologies for any language errors, as English is not my first language
> 
> Anyways, please leave kudos and comments (positive or negative) they help more than you know


End file.
